More Than Just a Test Subject
by SoulEatingSpork
Summary: SteinxSpirit, Mild Yaoi. When Spirit is asked to watch a class while Stein is away momentarily, he stumbles upon a document that he really would have rather not seen.


**More Than Just a Test Subject**

"Thank you, Senpai. I'll only be gone a few minutes." With that said, Stein closed the laptop that sat on his desk and disappeared out of the class room; leaving Spirit alone to watch the students while he was away momentarily.

The Death scythe sighed, it wasn't that difficult, but more boring than anything. Taking a seat at the desk he leaned back and propped his feet up on the table, folding his hands over his stomach. Glancing around, he only saw that there were around five or six students in their seats. Why couldn't he just leave? They were staying quiet by themselves, so why did he have to stay to ensure that it stayed that way. He always hated detention when he was in school, and he didn't like it much better as the adult watching the trouble making students either.

Nodding off a couple times before getting distracted by a fly, he was beginning to wonder if Stein had ditched out on him. He groaned, already displeased if that be the case. How dare that younger man think that he would do his job for him. Spirit swung his legs off of the desk, and was about to get up to inform Shinigami-sama that Stein's 'be right back' turned out to be ditching all of detention, but then stopped. Might as well be patient, if he didn't come back before detention was over, _then_ he would go and tell the Death God.

Sighing again, his eyes scanned over the students who appeared just as bored as him, if not more. Only thirty minutes left… he could live through this right? After all boredom had never actually killed anyone… had it? His eyes came across Stein's laptop, and with the curiosity getting the best of him he pulled it to the center of the desk and opened it carefully. Gently sliding his finger over the touch pad he clicked Stein's icon on his log on screen. He was surprised to find that it didn't require a password.

He chuckled then muttered, "I thought Stein would be the person to make his laptop more secure…"

Oh well, that was beside the point. Now he would at least have some form of entertainment while he sat there in silence, making sure it remained silent. He waited for it to load, the icons popping up, internet explorer, Microsoft word, excel, and many more appearing one after another until it at last the loading seemed complete. Mr. Albarn moved arrow toward the internet icon, and was about to click it when something suddenly appeared on the screen. It was a word document. "Hmm… Whats this?" Tilting his head he began to read.

_Slipping off the Death Scythe's pajama top his skin felt smooth and soft against the doctor's hands. His red hair laid in a messy heap on his pillow, and he slept soundly, not noticing the presence of the other person beside him in his bed. Carefully the scientist reached up caressing the side of his cheek and received a soft smile in response from the sleeping man. _

_Sitting back up, the meister pushed back the weapon's blankets, slipping off his pajama pants as well. The Death Scythe now only remained in his Shinigami-sama skull print boxers. This caused the doctor to chuckle, before continuing. He sat on the sleeping man, straddling him. Leaning down he pressed his lips to the weapons, while all the while grinding himself into him--_

Spirit stared at the screen in shock, not quite sure if he should read any further. Quickly he scrolled up in an attempt to find some sort of title. Ah-ha! There was one!

_Subject: Spirit Albarn - Experiment # 48_

"Senpai, Sorry that took so long I-" The naturally gray haired man stopped once seeing the horrified and slightly disturbed look on the scythe's face.

"S---S---Stein… I—I…. Didn't know you wrote f-fanfiction…." Spirit managed to stutter his eye twitching slightly.

"Fanfiction….?" Stein gave a questioning look before moving his head just enough to look at the screen, though he was unable to see what exactly Spirit was reading, "I don't write fanfiction, Senpai…. I only record and write down data and observations."


End file.
